This invention relates to a mouth and tooth spray apparatus with an appliance base in which is arranged a mounting with a detachably fastened handle for a spray nozzle, and which has a water container which can alternatively be set on the appliance base or can be put over the appliance base as a cover. A mouth and tooth spray apparatus of this kind is described in European Patent Application No. 0029636.
In the known mouth and tooth spray apparatus, the water container, for transportation, is put over the side of the appliance base which is in front during use, i.e., the wide side. In this way the mouth and tooth spray apparatus can be placed in a relatively compact state for travel. For transportation, of course, the handle with its water tube has to be detached from the appliance base. For this purpose, the mounting of the handle is provided with a coupling piece with which it can be plugged into and received in the appliance base. Both this handle with the coupling piece and also the various spray nozzles have to be transported separately, in the known mouth and tooth spray apparatus, which is impractical and can lead to damage or even loss of these components.
It is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,673 to make the mounting to the handle displaceable in a mouth and tooth spray apparatus, so that the mounting can be pushed into the appliance base for transportation. However, since the handle is always held upright in the mounting, a relatively large space must be provided in the cover, i.e., in the inverted water container, so that there can be room for the handle under the cover.